Section Two: Mission Impossible
by EVA-01 Beta
Summary: An offshoot of the Zeroth Child's Saga. Explains a certain lack of action on the part of Alex's body guards. You have to read the 3rd. chapter for this to make much sense.


**_Neon Genesis Evangelion:_**   
**_The Zeroth Child's Saga_**   
**_Chapter 3 Side Story:_**   
**_Section Two- Mission: Impossible_**

Author's Notes:   
1. I in no way what-so-ever lay any claim to Neon Genesis Evangelion or it's contents. All I lay claim to is the characters and plot that I develop for this fic that isn't part of the manga or series.   
2. This is my first attempt at a fic, so PLEASE minimize flames, although any useful criticism is gratefully accepted. ~_~"   
3. This story will make little or no sense unless you read _Neon Genesis Evangelion: The Zeroth Child's Saga_.   
4. ~things appearing like this represent things the characters see, smell, touch, hear, or taste that can't be slid easily into the story any other way.~   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Tokyo-3: Shopping District ^4:26 PM^ 

"Target lost." Agent 1 commed in. 

"Attempt to relocate. Search the immediate area. Remember your Primary Objective: do not be identified!" the Communications Agent ordered. 

"Yes, sir." Agents 1 and 2 confirmed, "Beginning search." Agent 1 went to investigate the McDonalds®, while Agent 2 searched the clothing store across the street. Both of them came up empty, so they met back up in a nearby alley, as two men in black business suits with black sunglasses and earpieces meeting in the middle of a crowd is more than just somewhat conspicuous. 

"Search failure. Target has escaped surveillance. Requesting further orders." Agent 1 commented at an extremely miserable tone of voice. Before the response came, however, they heard a voice. 

"Hello, gentlemen." A young man wearing clothes equally dark but of a more comfortable design and a cloak came up behind them. The very same young man whom the two Agents had been searching for. A momentary pause ensued, during which the well trained Section Two Agents fought to contain their horror at having been outdone and Sterling enjoying every single second of it. 

Finally, Agent 2 came to terms with this realization and reported in, "Um, sir, target is relocated." 

"Continue on mission." The Comm. Agent answered smartly. 

"...~minor static noises~..." was the only response. 

_Looks like we need to replace those transmitters again._> was the only thought put into this abnormal occurrence by the Comm. Agent.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Tokyo-3: Shopping District: Alleyway ^4:29 PM^ 

"Continue on mission." The Comm. Agent answered smartly. 

"Mission failed, sir. Agents assigned have been identified by target. Request orders." Agent 1 got back on the level. 

"You can give up with your radio." Sterling said to them in an irritatingly cheerful voice, "I'm currently jamming communications. Right now, anything with an antenna smaller than my arm isn't getting anything outta' here." He showed them a small, palm sized box with a lit red LCD light. 

"Deactivate the jamming device immediately." Agent 2 moved his right hand towards the gun under his jacket. Agent 1 reached over and placed a hand on the other man, restraining him. "Remember your objectives." he said. Agent 2 remembered their standing objectives and analyzing them: 1. Keep surveillance on your assigned target, without being discovered. _That's fucked!_> 2. Protect your target from any and all bodily harm, if at all possible. _I know, I know, Goddamn it!_> 3. follow your superior's orders without question. _Fine, alright already. I won't kill the little bastard_> he mentally sighed in resignation to this undesirable fact. Outwardly, however, he merely stood there, glaring darkly at their hunted turned hunter through his light stopping sunglasses. 

"No need for violence. God, calm down man. I just wanted to talk to the two of you outside of official channels. You're assigned to me twenty four, seven, right?" Sterling asked in a 'professional interrogator' sounding voice. A single nod from Agent 1 was the only response. "And you're supposed to keep track of me at all times, even when I'm at school, right?" Again, a single nod. "Then I have an added objective for you..." 

"You are not authorized to issue orders or objectives to us." Agent 2 said in what appeared to be a calm, controlled voice that was, for a Section Two Agent, very enraged. _Little prick thinks he's God now? If it for my orders, I swear I'd kill the fucker..._> 

"Do you really want everyone at Section Two and, quite possibly, the whole of NERV, to know that you two highly trained experienced, expert Agents couldn't keep track of a simple fourteen year old boy? Imagine how that would look on your record: '...Outstanding service, except for that one time when he couldn't even tail a schoolboy...' Just lovely, don't you think?" Alex slipped back into his 'unbelievably and unbearably smart assed' voice again. 

"What do you propose?" Agent 1, the only one of the two with enough self control to speak in the Section Two approved monotone, asked while anchoring down Agent 2's hand, which was heading for the gun again. 

"Simple: You want to be spared certain... disgraces, and I want you to not do your jobs for a few minutes at some undefined point in the future." A matter of fact subtone was present throughout. 

Agent 2 was shocked out of his anger, "You want us to WHAT?! Are you insane?" 

"Probably. I will, in the near future, be engaged by a teenage boy, one of my classmates. I want you two to NOT interfere with it and let the fight run its' coarse. I intend to lose and I intend to get my ass kicked. Just pretend you saw nothing." Alex explained to them, "Not too much, now is it?" 

"Why?" Agents 1 and 2 asked simultaneously. 

"He deserves a bit of revenge for what happened out there yesterday. Unfortunately, as a result of that battle, his sister got checked into the hospital with some serious injuries, and was a result of my equipment crashing through her shelter. He wants blood, and as an honorable man, I willing to let him have it." Alex was staring at a very interesting spot on the pavement by his feet by the time he finished. After a moment, he looked back up at the two men in black in front of him, "Well, what say ye?" 

"..." Agent 1 ran the thought, and all it entailed, through his mind. After a good thirty seconds of deliberation, he made his decision, "Fine, if you are attacked by a classmate, I, we, will in no way interfere. Acceptable?" 

"Good. Thank you very much. Okay, gentlemen, you're back on the air," Alex flipped the small black houselight-style switch on the jamming device and the red light winked out. Almost instantly, the faint static of clear and unrestricted radio waves could be heard in their earpieces, "and I'm on my way. Adios." Alex proceeded past the two men, walking out towards the street, but stopped just at the mouth of the alley, "Oh, and by the way, you're damn good tailers. Took me almost half an hour to make sure you actually were following me. Be proud; that's a hell of a compliment, coming from me." And so he went forward and effectively lost himself in the crowd.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
The two Agents came out a short time later, long enough to separate target and tail, and long enough to dispel suspicion about three people wearing black meeting in an alley. And so, things went forward as they had, as though nothing had happened, until the 'situation' occurred, at which point, the both of them were conveniently on a lunch break, or so they claim...   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The End. 


End file.
